The Seven
by Satin Ragdoll
Summary: Chapel detests the dance "The Seven" and Spock soon finds out why. See "Star Trek Girls: The Good of the Many".


The Seven

by Satin Ragdoll

Spock knew Christine Chapel liked to dance, so when he went to go pick her up at Starbase's dance establishment, he expected to find her out on the floor. Instead, he found her at one of the tables, watching two of the dancers. This in itself was not unusual, she often did so when she was tired. What was unusual was the tension in her body language. She seemed upset, perhaps even angry.

Spock joined her at her table. Quietly he queried, "Commander Chapel. Are you all right?"

Still watching the dancers, Christine gritted through her teeth, "They're dancing 'The Seven'. I hate that dance! Someday somebody is going to finally figure out how disrespectful it is."

Spock watched the couple dance. He didn't understand. "To whom is it disrespectful?"

Chapel's eyes cut over to him, "To you!" Spock lifted a brow. Christine shrugged a little, "Well, to all Vulcans. Watch, Spock. Tell me if you see it, too."

Spock watched. The dancers stalked each other in a circle. The female leaned toward the male and fluttered her hands like a butterfly over her heart. The male dancer brushed her off, looking bored.

Christine's lips thinned, "That move is called 'Logic'." Spock raised his brow again.

The female dancer stroked her hand across the male's face and he jerked away. Then the male reached for her face and she batted his hand away.

Watching Spock, Christine said, "That move is called 'Emotion'."

Spock tilted his head. Both dancers held each others faces in both their hands and met each other's eyes, circling.

Christine whispered, "That move is called 'Bond'."

Spock became very still. The male stood in an attitude of tension. His head was bowed over steepled fingers and his eyes were rolled back in his head. The girl danced around him like a candle flame.

Chapel watched Spock carefully, "That move is called 'Burn'."

Christine was a little nervous. Spock seemed to be almost vibrating with tension.

The male pulled the female roughly into his arms, and she hid her face in mock dismay. Then he spun her up and around until she was over his shoulder in what would have been a fireman's carry.

Chapel swallowed, "That move is called 'Completion'. Spock!"

He slowly turned to look at her. "Spock, 'The Seven' isn't that dance's full name. It's short for something else."

Slowly, with an almost flat voice that Christine knew meant he was controlling for all he was worth, Spock asked, "What is the full name?"

She took a deep breath and swallowed again, "'Every Seven Years'."

Spock stood abruptly. He took hold of Christine's wrist, a little too roughly, and started to pull her away, "We're leaving."

Christine was an excellent researcher. She knew Spock was better. He would find out the origin of that dance. Heaven help whoever started it.

oOo

Lisa's brows drew down in a frown and her mouth dropped open as she read the missive from Spock. She knew that she hadn't done it, and Elaine had too much sophistication. That only left one person.

She commed her friend, "Adrianna! What did you do?"

Adrianna frowned at her in confusion, "Huh? About what?"

Lisa punched in her keyboard, "I'm forwarding you something I got from Spock."

Adrianna read the message and shook her head, "I just taught Jeremy Anderson 'The Seven'. I thought it would be, you know, fun. He's a great dancer. I didn't think he would teach anyone else!"

Lisa exploded, "You WHAT?! Adrianna, how _could _you!? Don't you know how bad that is?"

Adrianna retorted, "Hey, _you _were the one who made it up!"

Lisa moaned in frustration, "Yeah, in _our _universe! Our universe where there were no _real _Vulcans to get offended! There, it was just fun. Over here, it's a massive insult!"

Adrianna started to cry, "I didn't mean anything by it!"

Lisa groaned and shook her head, "You owe Mr. Spock a major apology."

oOo

Spock was at his computer when he got a blip that a message had come in. He keyed it up and was faced with a tear-streaked, sobbing Adrianna.

"Mr. S-S-Spock I am s-so, so _s-s-sorry! _I d-didn't mean to h-hurt you or any other V-v-vulcan! We made up that d-d-dance in our universe, where it was just f-f-fun. I taught it to j-just one person, and d-didn't mean any h-h-harm or i-i-_insult!_ _P-please _forgive me!"

Spock sighed. Adrianna Lowinski. Lisa, his assistant for many years, had affectionately called her, "a bit of a bird-brain". He certainly could not have a weeping Adrianna before the Vulcan Council. They would not know what to make of her. He did not know what to make of her, and he was half human.

Spock knew that even full-blooded human men often didn't know what to make of human women, and women like Adrianna the least. They always seemed to be full of the most volatile, and often seemingly contradictatory emotions. Adrianna had apologized, and the insult was not intentional. In this case forgiveness would be the most logical option, and discretion the better part of valor. He would tell Chapel that he had found the culprits, but he had decided it was better in this case to "let sleeping dogs lie".

Fin.


End file.
